Background. Human genetic polymorphisms in metabolic activation and detoxification pathways are a major source of inter-individual variation in susceptibility to environmentally induced disease. The group has developed genotyping assays for the "at-risk" variants of enzymes that protect against carcinogens in cigarette smoke, diet, industrial processes and environmental pollution. Population studies indicate that for these candidate susceptibility genes, the frequency of the at-risk genotypes for glutathione transferase M1 (GSTM1), theta 1 (GSTT1), Pi (GSTP1) and N-acetyltransferase (NAT1 and NAT2), XRCC1, XPD, vary significantly between ethnic groups. Some differences in cancer incidence among groups may be due to genetic metabolic differences as well as exposure differences. Mission: Our long-term goal is to understanding how genes and environment interact to influence risk of environmentally induced disease. To this end we are engaged in "Environmental Genomics." This encompasses: 1) identification of candidate environmental response genes, 2) discovery and functional characterization of genetic and phenotypic variation in these genes, and; 3) the analysis in population studies of environmental disease susceptibility associated with functional polymorphisms, acquired susceptibility factors and exposures; and the interactions between these factors. Eventually we hope these genomic approaches will help us to develop assays using genotype, gene expression, and other biomarkers of exposure and effect, that will be predictive of future risk. This information will allow us to more carefully determine the bounds of human variability in risk assessment and will be useful in developing prevention strategies to reduce disease incidence. The Genetic Susceptibility Project takes the candidate susceptibility factors from the laboratory genotype/phenotype studies and tests them in population studies. We are collaborating with numerous NIH, and university-based epidemiology groups to design and carryout appropriate tests of these factors in population-based epidemiology studies. [unreadable] Progress/accomplishments:[unreadable] 1) NAT2 slow acetylation and bladder cancer in workers exposed to benzidine.[unreadable] This study expands a previous study of NAT2 polymorphisms and bladder cancer in male subjects occupationally exposed only to benzidine. The combined analysis of 68 cases and 107 controls from a cohort of production workers in China exposed to benzidine included 30 new cases and 67 controls not previously studied. NAT2 enzymatic activity phenotype was characterized by measuring urinary caffeine metabolite ratios. PCR-based methods identified genotypes for NAT2, NAT1 and GSTM1. NAT2 phenotype and genotype data were consistent. A protective association was observed for the slow NAT2 genotype (bladder cancer OR = 0.3; 95% CI = 0.1 = 1.0) after adjustment for cumulative benzidine exposure and lifetime smoking. Individuals carrying NAT1wt/*10 and NAT1*10/*10 showed higher relative risks of bladder cancer (OR = 2.8, 95% CI = 0.8-10.1 and OR = 2.2, 95% CI = 0.6-8.3, respectively). No association was found between GSTM1 null and bladder cancer. A metaanalysis risk estimate of case-control studies of NAT2 acetylation and bladder cancer in Asian populations without occupational arylamine exposures showed an increased risk for slow acetylators. The lower limit of the confidence interval (OR = 1.4; 95% CI = 1.0-2.0) approximated the upper confidence interval for the estimate obtained in our analysis. These results support the earlier finding of a protective association between slow acetylation and bladder cancer in benzidine-exposed workers, in contrast to its established link as a risk factor for bladder cancer in people exposed to 2-naphthylamine and 4-aminobiphenyl. Study findings suggest the existence of key differences in the metabolism of mono- and diarylamines. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2) Variation in genes relevant to aromatic hydrocarbon metabolism and the risk of adult brain tumors.[unreadable] Geneses involved in phase I and phase II regulation of aromatic hydrocarbon-induced effects exhibit sequence variability that may mediate the risk of adult brain tumors. We evaluated associations between gene variants in CYP1A1, CYP1B1, GSTM3, EPHX1, and NQO1 and adult brain tumor incidence. Cases were patients with glioma (n = 489), meningioma (n = 197), or acoustic neuroma (n = 96) diagnosed from 1994 to 1998 at three U.S. hospitals. Controls were 799 patients admitted to the same hospitals for nonmalignant conditions. DNA was extracted from blood samples collected from 1277 subjects, and genotyping was conducted for CYP1A1 I462V, CYP1B1 V432L, EPHX1 Y113H, GSTM3 *A/*B (intron 6 deletion), and NQO1 P187S. The CYP1B1 V432L homozygous variant was associated with decreased risk of meningioma (odds ratio [OR] = 0.6; 95% CI, 0.3-1.0) but not the other tumor types. The GSTM3 *B/*B genotype was associated with increased risk of glioma (OR = 2.3; 95% CI, 1.0-5.2) and meningioma (OR = 3.6; 95% CI, 1.3-9.8). Increased risks associated with GSTM3 *B/*B were observed in younger subjects (age < 50) and older subjects (age > or = 50), in men and women, and within each study site. The magnitude of association for GSTM3 with glioma and meningioma was greater among ever-smokers than among those who had never smoked. None of the other genotypes showed consistent associations with any tumor type.